


Dream with your eyes closed

by Louseive



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louseive/pseuds/Louseive
Summary: Bug sleeps and dreams about someone very specific.This is my first ever fic and ;-; I have no idea what I'm doing. Lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dream with your eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any?? Typos or something?? I wrote this at 3am bc I wanted to get the idea out of my head :(

Bug's head was buzzing as he followed February down the halls of the starship. He couldn’t believe it. He was here. Actually, really here. On a working, moving starship!! With a crew! And a robot and everything. And of course, with February. He couldn’t help but smile as she showed him around the ship.

“..and here!” She exclaimed, stopping in front of a door that seemed like it hadn’t been opened in ages. “I originally thought this was a broom closet, or something. But it’s actually a room! Your room, Bug!”

February pressed the button next to the door. It slid open to reveal a small bedroom with all the essentials a starship ranger would need. A closet, a sink in the corner with a mirror over it, a chair to put all your dirty laundry on instead of actually cleaning it up, a small window to look out into the vast emptiness of space and, of course. A bed. It seemed comfortable enough, Bug thought. He didn’t really know much about beds, since he’d never slept in one.

“Wow!” Bug was quite frankly stunned. “Thank you so much February! I never expected this!”   
February gave him a funny look. “What? Did you expect to sleep on the floor or something? Come on, Bug!” she laughed. Bug laughed along with her.

February quieted down, looking her partner right in his eyes. “Okay. Well! You’re probably exhausted after all that hero work you did down on bug world today, right?” she smiled, thinking about Bug leading her through the caverns of that planet, defending her from all sorts of weird critters. 

“I’m going to let you get some rest now, ok? So sleep well!” she gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping outside of the room. “Oh! And if you need me, my room is down the hall to the…. Right, I think.” She added, before closing the door behind her.

Bug waited a couple of seconds. Hearing February’s boots disappearing down the hall before breathing out a sigh. One half of happiness and half of relief. Bug loved February so much. But he wondered how long it would be until he would HAVE to tell her. Just the thought made his stomach twist. 

She was right though. He was exhausted. He'd felt fatigue before but not like this. Maybe it was because the body he was inhabiting had been frozen for more than18 years, or because he actually had been doing a lot today, or both. But Bug felt like he could just collapse into this bed. He took off his big shiny vest and sneakers, but couldn’t muster the energy to take away anything else. He simply just crawled under the blanket and fell asleep. 

The sound of a strong breeze flowing through caves and rock beckoned Bug's eyes to open. He found himself laying on the ground of.. bug world? No. Not bug world. It looked like his home planet but it was… different.. somehow. He stood up, putting a claw to his head. Wait, claw? He was back in his bug body! How did that happen? He couldn’t remember taking the headband off. Or dying… Then why would he possibly-

The sound of yelling from not too far away snapped Bug away from his thoughts. It wasn’t faint, and sounded almost… desperate. The way it echoed off the Rock made it hard to pinpoint where it came from, but Bug felt like he just.. knew where it was. Like he was already there, somehow. 

The small bug decided to investigate further, and despite his natural instincts, and everything he had been taught in the hive, he started approaching the sound. 

Bug followed his intuition, walking towards where he felt the shouting was coming from. It had transformed from a desperate shout into more of a sad wail by now. Bug knew he was close. He could finally make out what the person shouting was saying.

“HELLO?” The voice cried. “IS ANYONE THERE, PLEASE…” you could hear it cracking as the person behind the shout could barely keep it together. 

Bug focused. Even though he had just spoken human to February a couple of minutes ago, he found it hard to locate the right words in his head. “Hey!” The small creature exclaimed “I’m here! I hear you! I’m on my way! just hold on!!”   
Bug could have sworn he heard the person let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t far now. He just had to turn the corner and-

His feet came to a screeching halt, in front of him was a pit. It wasn’t that far down, but the walls were just high enough and just smooth enough to make it impossible to get out of unless you had a pair of sharp claws or wings. 

In this pit stood a man. He was decently tall, with dark hair. He was wearing a silver vest and white sneakers. The man looked like he had been stuck there for a while. It was.. him. It was Bug! I mean, technically it wasn’t. It was the body of a braindead starship ranger that had been frozen in a cryotube for 18, years. But 5 minutes ago, he had been in that body. That was him.

The man in the pit turned to face all the noise that Bug had been making. He initially had a hopeful expression, but it quickly turned to dread. Something told Bug that the man had expected to see a human. 

“No way!! Please don’t kill me, I’m so close to being rescued!” The ranger started backpedaling, almost tripping over his long legs in the process.

Bug wasn’t surprised. I guess it was pretty scary to be stuck in a pit and then see a big bug. But he wasn’t dangerous! “Wait! Don’t be scared, please. I’m here to help!” he said, hoping this would soothe the obviously freaked out human.  
The man stopped. “Y- you’re not gonna eat me?”

“No. I’m not going to eat you.” Bug was surprised he didn’t ask why a bug knew human language. But now was not the time to dwell on things that could be asked. “I can help you out! Here, grab my claw. I’m stronger than I look.” He reached out his claw for the man, who cautiously approached it before slowly wrapping his hand around bug's claw. “I guess I don’t really have much choice.” The man mumbled nervously.

The little insect pulled, and ta-dah! One starship ranger rescued!   
“Thank you so much little guy!” The man who was no longer in the pit exclaimed, shaking the claw he had been holding before letting go. “I was sure I was done for! I’m lucky you came along.”  
Bug let out a nervous chuckle. 

This guy was dead! He had been done for! His brain had been fried during the first starship crash! That at least what his scorpion friend, Pincer told him. And Pincer wouldn’t lie to his friend, would he? 

“Hey, you ok?” The tall man bumped into Bug, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something!” The ranger laughed.

Bug laughed along, trying to brush away a creeping sense of dread that was climbing the back of his exoskeleton. “yeah! I’m ok! But, uh, aren’t there supposed to be more if you humans?”

“Well yeah! I was just with them entering cryostasis and then-“ The ranger paused, thinking for a bit. “And then I… well… something must’ve happened because. Next thing I know, I’m in this pit on this far away planet I don’t know, with no memory of how I got here! It’s almost like I died and went to some kind of…. Purgatory..” Bug could see realization wash across the ranger's face as it paled and his eyes turned dull. The man looked down at Bug, right into his eyes. “I didn’t make it, did I?”

The sky darkened, and the air around them turned ice cold in a second. The insect gave the man a sad expression. “I’m sorry.” Bug looked at the ranger, whose eyes had now began to fill with tears. “I’m so sorry!” He was small, and could barely reach the ranger's chest, but he embraced the man anyway.

“I’m dead…” the ranger mumbled. “I actually… died…. I can’t believe it. I mean, death is inevitable, but, I always thought I would get to do all the things I wanted to do, you know?” he sniffled, trying not to completely break down. “I had a person I liked. Like, really liked. I wanted to go on a date with them someday. I wanted to start a family, raise a kid, learn to play the guitar maybe..” The man crumbled to his knees. “I’ll never do any of that.” He sobbed, curling up into a ball on the ground as the wind around the two picked up speed.

Bug tightened his embrace of the ranger “I’m sorry! I wish there was something I could have done! But all I did was steal your body! I’m so sorry!” 

The ranger looked at Bug, still with tears in his eyes. “Hey, it’s ok. I don’t have much use for my body anymore.” He let out a sad laugh. “I think it’s time for me.. anyway.” The wind slowed down, leaving only the red dust of bug world to swirl around them. The man sat up, drying the last of his tears. He looked at bug. “Just promise to do good things with it, ok?” His eyes still held much sadness, but also, a resignation.

Bug nodded. “I will.”

The ranger looked away. “How long has it been?” he asked

“I’m not sure” Bug answered “from what I know, at least 18 years.”

The ranger gasped “I would’ve been a fully fledged adult by now! That’s so crazy. It felt like I entered that cryotube just yesterday.”

“…can I ask you a question?” Bug said

“Sure.” The man said

“How was your crew?” Bug asked

“They were nice. A little rough on me sometimes, since I was the youngest. But they cared about me. What happened to them?”

The insect stayed silent. He didn’t have the heart to say it.

“Oh.” The ranger sighed. “If that’s the case. I guess it’s time I join them. I’d like to say goodbye to them one last time, since they didn’t get to see me.” The ranger stood up, looking to the horizon like he saw something there. Whatever it was, Bug couldn’t see it.

“Are you scared?” the insect asked.

The man chuckled “A little, yeah. But. I’ll live on. In your memory, or something. Right?” He looked back to Bug “My name is Guy.” He said. “It’s a simple name. Easy to remember”

Bug nodded again “I won’t forget. I promise.”

Guy smiled. 

“Thank you”

Bug jolted awake, falling out of his bed and landing in a mess on the floor. He was heaving and panting like he'd run a marathon. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. He lay there on the floor of his room for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath. Despite all these thoughts his mind kept circling back to one thing.

Guy.

After regaining his composure he stood up, walking over to the sink and looking in the mirror. It was him.

Bug gave a determined look, staring deep into the reflection.

“I won’t disappoint you. I’ll do something that’ll make you proud. I promise.”


End file.
